So, a witch and a vampire walk into a bar
by eccentricallybonkers
Summary: A dark pub in a seedy part of London attracts the patronage of two lonely souls.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Ok, this is something i had thought of doing a while ago, it's a two part HP/Twilight crossover fic centering on two characters i think could have been good for each other...

Disclaimer: If i owned anything, you'd be reading it printed between the flyleafs, rather than on your computer...

**So, a witch and a vampire walk into a bar...**

Ok. So I'm sitting in a bar in muggle London on my own drinking something the barman refers to as alco-pops. Apparently they're not very strong, which is probably a good thing given my current condition, but they taste nice and they're making me all optimistic again. God, it's been so long since I've been optimistic!

I take another sip of my pretty blue drink and think about the day I've just left in the dust. God it was great! But it was really, really, REALLY bad as well.

Let me explain. For the past six months, ever since I got out of school, I've been working at a joke shop and living at home to save up. But this wasn't just any joke shop, oh no, this was my brothers' joke shop. They started out with just one small place in Diagon Alley and now own several shops across Europe and even two in the United States. I went to work for them because they needed the extra help at the time and I needed a job. The wizarding world was in shambles. Sure, Harry had defeated Tom and saved us all, but when the rest of wizarding society was ready to pull back together to rebuild and improve what had been destroyed by Tom and his minions, Harry, Hermione and Ron decided they'd had enough. They left a note one night saying that they needed some _"Time off"_ from all the attention they had received for being the _"heroes"_ of the wizarding world and that they would be back when they felt that they were all ready for it. I hate them. Bloody selfish cowards. They knew how much we needed them. They left. Without so much as a "We're sorry" or a contact number. Nobody has heard from them in almost two years. They left just before I started my final year of school. They all just up and left all of their friends and family.

He left…

He left me without a final kiss, or a hug, or the courtesy of telling me he wasn't staying with me. I was distraught. It was about all I could do to get up every morning and go to class, study, and keep myself nourished. To be honest there was a time when I didn't really care. I wasn't sleeping and i rarely ate anything. It wasn't until one day that I fainted at the top of the staircase in front of the doors to the Great Hall that anybody even noticed, and of course then I became a priority, because I was that pathetic lost little girl that felt abandoned by her brother and his friends. They conveniently forgot that the main reason I was so upset was not because my brother Ron, or my best friend Hermione had left, no, the main reason was that Harry had left me. That I had loved him and he didn't have the decency to write and tell me he's not dead or captured by some of Tom's sympathisers. And now I hate him. I hate him for what he did to me. The memory of him sent me over the edge and into the water that didn't seem to have a surface I could break. I was under madam Pomfrey's care for three weeks full of potions; anti-depressants, nutrition boosters, sleeping draughts. You name it, I got it. In fact I seem to remember when she saw the effects of the anti-depressants weren't as strong she started adding sugar and caffeine to liven me up. Haha. That poor woman. She really is the best magical matron there is or ever was. When I left the school I brought her some ever-lasting sunflowers my friend Neville had helped me grow, because she always said that sunflowers in a room can really speed up the healing process…

Anyway, I was talking about my day. So I've been working with the twins in WWW (That stands for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes by the way) since I left school and at first it was great, there was nobody more fun to work for. The twins were still at a stage where they were working to build up a dynasty of greatness. They didn't want to end up as sell outs like Zonko's who constantly try to dish out the same products in different packaging and expect people to still be interested, but as time went on it became obvious to me. The twins were spiralling. All they did was work and smile and joke. They were never serious and it was just wrong. For as long as I've been their sister, the twins have talked to me, confided in me. But not anymore. I knew why as well, of course I did. It was the same reason for my break-down, but I just didn't understand how they were so affected. I would have expected the twins to have been blind with rage, but they were drowning in sorrow. I confronted them about it once, but they refused to talk. I think though, that they think their comic nature made them seem unreliable. I think they believe that that is why Ron or Harry or even Hermione didn't talk to them, because they were afraid they wouldn't take them seriously. This is another reason why I hate the so-called "Golden Trio", because they left everyone feeling guilty that they could not help, but the worst was Fred and George. I honestly think they now resent their own happiness and sense of humour because they fear they are somehow pushing their loved ones away by not constantly acting serious.

But that's beside the point. I was going to talk about how I ended up in a bar in muggle London. Well, you see, after a while, when Fred and George started opening other shops, they left the original WWW in my capable hands for managing, and sort of, disappeared off the radar. Everyone was so worried. We knew they were working, but nobody had seen them in weeks. We didn't even know if they'd seen each other, though they must have because we all know the twins cannot be separated. There is speculation that if there is enough distance between them for more than ten minutes they have built in mechanisms to pull them straight back to each other. So when I finally did see them earlier today, I sort of lost it. I asked them where they'd been, shouted at them for not being in contact, guilt tripped them for leaving all of us to worry and then, the worst of the worst, compared their disappearance with that of the trio. I think that was when the proverbial shit hit the fan. We all fought. Mostly them against me. I told them they'd changed, and not for the better and they told me I was just pissy because I think everything's about me and they told me how they always knew that Harry wouldn't want to stay with a nag like me. As soon as they said it they tried to take it back, but it was much, much too late. I told them, as calmly as I could that I quit, and to not expect to see me for a while and to tell our mother the same. I apparated straight to my room at the Burrow and with a magical flick of the wrist packed all of my things in about two seconds flat, and disapparated the hell away again. I came to muggle London because I thought there'd be the least chance of me being spotted here. And I was right. I rented the cheapest room I could find and placed some security charms on it before using a few little household charms to make it hygienic and decided to go for a walk. And my feet carried me here.

It's almost midnight now and I just heard the door open and close. I didn't see anyone get up to leave, so I guess someone must have just walked in, and all I can think is gee, you're starting late. The newcomer took the seat next to mine at the bar. He was very handsome, in a strange, quiet and broody kind of way. He had bronze coloured hair, and dangerous, golden eyes. I don't know why dangerous seems like a good description for his eyes, possibly because golden eyes aren't exactly natural or ordinary… I finally realised we were staring at each other and looked away in a vain attempt to save what was left of my dignity, but seemingly he didn't get the hint as he continued to stare. I took a sip from my drink and looked rather pointedly straight ahead, but once again, he continued to look at me. _'Well'_, I thought, _'there's really no point in both of us sitting alone and broody…'_

"Hi, I'm Ginny…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok, second update of So, a witch and a vampire walk into a bar... hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter OR Twilight. If i did, Fred and George would have corrupted Ginny and taken over the series and Jasper would have made everyone think they were in love with Lauren. haha.

**So, a witch and a vampire walk into a bar...**

It was about half eleven when I finally realised there was nothing else I could do. I was now wandering through London, a town I was growing to detest more by the second, all alone with my thoughts.

I had been so wrong. I had hoped, longed for companionship to the point where I had deluded myself to believing that I, of all creatures, could love and ordinary human girl. From that first day I subconsciously decided my course of action. As I sat in Biology class, next to the new girl, I was tormented by an urge to kill her. It was unlike anything I had ever felt. Her scent ripped through and burned my throat like nothing else in my long life had. I did not know what to make of it. After that day I decided that it must mean something big. If someone was so tempting to me, perhaps it was less of an animal instinct that I was feeling, and more of something else. Perhaps I was reacting to her because within her very blood, there was something that called to me. Something powerful, a kind of magic…

I watched her from a distance for as long as I could, but it wasn't long before my resolve broke and I was both incapable and unwilling to waste anymore time that I could have been getting to know Bella Swan. It was difficult for me, interacting with Bella, because not only was I constantly fighting the maddening urge to drink her blood, but also, I was unable to read her thoughts. It was something that hadn't happened to me since before I was reborn as a vampire in 1918 at the age of 17. I was fascinated by Bella. But it quickly became clear that she did not return my interest. I became disgruntled by my inability to gain insight into this human, this _enigma _and started to become reckless in my endeavours. It was only when I saved her life at the possible expense of my and my family's secret that I realised it had gone to far. Bella was easily convinced that my saving her by stopping a van by merely holding a hand out towards it was a dream, because of course, it was impossible for any human my size to stop something so large when I myself was so small in comparison…

I left after that. Carlisle and Esme had been sad to see me leave, but had promised we would meet again in a year or two when they could no longer stay in Forks, lest the locals start noticing their lack of aging. Alice had foreseen my leaving, but had hoped she was wrong. She and Jasper were not happy to see me leave, but were positive that this time away would be good for me. Whenever I asked Alice how she could be so certain she began reciting poetry in Korean to keep her thoughts from straying to her reasons. This irritated the hell out of me, but I knew that Alice would have her reasons for keeping things from me, so I didn't force the issue. I said my goodbyes to my family, and I left.

I'd been travelling for about 6 months before coming to London and have been here for about a week, trying to find a way to rid my self of the memory of the impulsive behaviour I experienced when I was near to Bella Swan, but there is nothing more I can do. I have gone to another continent to protect my family and out secret, for surely, had I stayed any longer in Forks, I would have blown our cover and doomed us all to the wrath of the Volturi.

I now stood outside a decrepit pub somewhere in the middle of London. The scent alone was enough to make lesser men ill, but I hadn't had an alcoholic beverage in many years. Sure, it isn't as satisfying as blood, but I can drink alcohol along with any humans and experience the same intoxication, having only a slightly higher tolerance for drink than humans. I walked through the large wooden doors into the pub and noticed that I had been correct in my original assumptions. It was an unclean kind of place. A place you went when you did not wish to be found, a place outside of your own home where you could avoid socialising. The perfect place for me at the moment…

I walked toward the bar and got my first glimpse of the only other patron in the place tonight. It was a young woman, perhaps eighteen years old, with beautiful long red hair that was spread out in waves down her back, not quite reaching her waist. I felt a sudden compulsion to sit with her, which I should have known to avoid, since I have learned that my compulsions of late are not to be trusted, but still, I sat down beside her.

She was beautiful. Her red hair now seemed like dancing flames surrounding her face. Her pale complexion complimented her hazel eyes, that held just a hint of gold, and her lips were full and rose coloured. She wore a hint of make-up, but not enough that one would even notice. Just simple things. A little dark eyeshadow to daw attention to her eyes, perhaps a little powder on her cheeks.

I knew I was staring, and she was uncomfortable, but I couldn't seem to control my eyes at all! I was attempting to work up the courage to say something, I took a deep breath, and saw her do the same…

I stopped.

Her scent. It was unbelievably, inconceivably… relaxing? This was very strange indeed…

And then she spoke…

"Hi, I'm Ginny…"

She was looking at me rather expectantly. I couldn't help but flash her my trademark crooked grin, it was satisfying to hear her breath hitch in her throat before I spoke.

"Hello Ginny, my name is Edward. May I buy you a drink?"

"Well, I don't see why not," she flashed me a cheeky grin as she said that, like she knew something that she found funny… I ordered the drinks, a WKD blue for her and a hot whiskey for me. I was really in the mood to have something warm to hold.

"So, where are you from Edward? Your accent sounds American?"

"Yes, I'm originally from Chicago, been travelling for a while now though… what about yourself?"

"hmmm… I'm from just outside a small village called Ottery St Catchpole in the middle of nowhere myself… but I was in boarding school in Scotland for 7 years as well."

There was a lull in conversation as we both sipped our drinks. She looked at me strangely, like she was steeling herself…

"Hey Edward, I think we both seem to have a lot on our minds… I know I'm drunk enough to start sharing with random strangers, and you obviously have stuff on your mind. What say you we let it all out like we're in a group meeting???"

I didn't know what to say. Well, that's a lie, I most certainly knew both what I SHOULD say and what I WANTED to say… but they were two very different things…

But I couldn't help myself. She had some kind of bewitching power over me. Her warm brown eyes encouraged me to speak with this girl, but there was something behind that. In her eyes, behind the tipsy shine, there was a darkness, like she had had her losses and I don't know hoe, but I knew, quite definitely, that I could tell this girl, Ginny, I reminded myself, anything in the world. I could tell her about Bella and my broken heart, I could tell her about how I live with a family made up of three couples and myself and constantly felt like a third wheel… Hell! I could probably tell her what I am, a monster, and she would be sympathetic and put it all into perspective.

And then she could tell me about herself. She could tell me what losses it was that she had sustained, and how. She could tell me what exactly had led her to this pub, to drinking alone at this hour on a weeknight. And I could lend her a friendly shoulder to lean on, just as she would do for me.

I realised a little too late that I'd taken just a second too long in answering,

"Really, if you don't want to, you don't have to Edward. I just thought you looked a little lost in yourself, but I didn't mean to intrude and I really truly am sor-"

"No! no! I mean, yes! I do think it would help us both if we talk… so… you want to go first???"

She looked hesitant for a moment, but then she looked up, stared straight into my eyes, and I realised…

Her thoughts were completely silent…


End file.
